Wenn alles anders wird
by ChekaBrauna
Summary: Es kam plötzlich wenn auf der ganzen Welt eine Zombie Apokalypse ausbricht. Plötzlich findet sich Sasuke getrennt von seiner Familie wieder und er muss ab jetzt um das Überleben kämpfen. Unterwegs begegnen ihn einige Leute mit denen er sich zusammenschließt. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht Itachi seinen Bruder zu finden. Doch wird ihm das jemals gelingen?
1. Chapter 1

**Wenn alles anders wird**

 **Kapitel 1: Es beginnt**

Es war still in Tokios Straßen, das hatte es zuvor noch niemals gegeben in der Metropole. Normalerweise boomte das Leben in den Straßen. Die Kaufhäuser und Restaurants waren voll und man konnte froh sein wenn man in den Bussen und Metros noch einen Stehplatz bekam. Doch an diesem Tag war alles anders, denn Angst hatte sich im Land breitgemacht. Die Menschen fürchteten sich vor dem Unbekannten und diese Angst machte eben auch vor Tokio nicht halt. Zwar gingen einige Menschen noch immer ihren gewohnten Treiben nach und versuchten so der ganzen Situation etwas Normales verleihen zu können, doch die meisten Geschäfte waren geschlossen und der öffentliche Nahverkehr lag zum Teil lahm. Die meisten hatten sich in ihren Wohnungen und Häusern verbarrikadiert und hofften darauf endlich Gewissheit zu bekommen. Sie erwarteten Antworten von der Regierung und verfolgten im Stundentakt die Nachrichten, welche seit Tagen schon sehr beunruhigend waren.

Das Beunruhigende war ein Virus welcher vor einigen Wochen im Süden des Landes ausgebrochen war. Es war eine Unbekannte Erkrankung gewesen, welche innerhalb weniger Stunden Hunderte Menschen dahingerafft hatte. Doch so schrecklich dieser Vorfall allein schon war, war es nicht die Krankheit wovor sich die Menschen fürchteten. Nein, es war etwas was wirklich niemand glauben konnte oder wollte, wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Es war unvorstellbar und doch hatte es in der Realität seinen Platz gefunden.

Es war zum ersten Mal in Japan bei den Leichen dieser toten Menschen aufgetreten, welche an diesem Virus gestorben waren. Wenige Stunden nachdem man den Tod diagnostiziert hatte waren die Menschen zurück ins Leben gekommen. Aber sie selbst waren nicht wirklich wieder zurückgekehrt. Ihr Körper hatte begonnen sich zu bewegen, aber ihr Verstand und ihre Persönlichkeit schien verloren zu sein. Das alles hört sich unglaublich an und es klingt verrückt, doch so hat alles angefangen.

Und als ob dieses Phänomen nicht schon besorgniserregend genug wäre, kam alles nur noch schlimmer. Kaum waren diese Menschen zurückgekommen oder besser gesagt ihr Körper war zu einer wandelnden Hülle geworden, hatten diese "Wiedergekommenen" ein Blutbad des Grauens angerichtet. Wie wilde Tiere fallen diese über alles lebendige her um das Fleisch ihrer ehemaligen Mitmenschen zu verzerren. Sie reißen sie lebendig auseinander und die Grausamkeit geht nicht in die Köpfe der Menschen. Noch weniger das es sich bei diesen um eigentlich Tote handelte. Die komplette Karantenezone Okinawas war diesen "Wiederkehrern" zum Opfer gefallen. Das gesamte Personal von Ärzten, Pflegern und Wissenschaftlern war getötet wurden. Das Schlimmste, ein Teil von ihnen kehrte ebenfalls als wandelnde Leiche zurück, wenn sie nicht vorher komplett im Magen eines anderen gelangt waren. Als endlich die Regierung darüber unterrichtet wurden war, hatte man das Millitär geschickt um diesen Bereich bombadieren zu lassen, da sich diese Kettenreaktion wie eine Pest auf der Insel ausgebreitet hatte. Man hatte geglaubt danach wäre Ruhe, man müsste nur noch die Ursache dieser "Pest" finden.

Doch ein großteil der Wissenschaftler stand vor einem Rätsel, zwar konnte man von einer durch Bakterien übertragenen Infizierung ausgehen, doch das erklärte nicht das Zurückkommen der Toten und es erklärte auch nicht weshalb diese wie wilde Bestien das Fleisch anderer Menschen fressen wollten.

Doch zuerst dachten die Menschen in Japan es wäre ein einmaliger Vorfall und es würde schon ein Gegenmittel gefunden werden. Doch schon kurze Zeit später verbreitete sich das ganze auf Okinawa und wenig später gab es auch in Kyushu die gleichen Vorfälle zu berichten. Die Menschen strömten in Massen rüber auf die Hauptinsel Honshu, doch man achtete penibel darauf wer durchgelassen wurde, glaubten die Menschen sich auf dieser Insel noch relativ sicher vor diesen beängstigenden Ereignissen.

Aber dann kam es auch zu immer mehr Vorfällen auf Honshu und die Quote stieg ins unermessliche. Und bald hatte die Seuche auch in Tokio ihren Platz eingenommen. Inzwischen waren in Tokio über Zweihundert Fälle bekannt. Und mittlerweile wusste man auch das Menschen die von diesen wandelnden blutfressenden Leichen gebissen wurden, sich ebenfalls in diese Untote verwandelten. So unvorstellbar es auch sein mag, aber die Zombies waren unterwegs in dieser völlig normalen Welt und selbst die Realistiker befürchteten inzwischen eine Zombiapokalyse wie man sie nur aus irgendwelchen Filmen und Viedospielen kannte. Wer hätte ahnen können das es tatsächlich einmal soweit kommen würde?

Als die Seuche in Japan immer weiter ihren Vormarsch nahm, wollten viele Japaner die Flucht ins Ausland antreten, doch vor wenigen Tagen wurde bekanntgegeben das sich auf der ganzen Welt die gleichen Vorfälle abspielten und die Angst vor einer tatsächlichen Apokalyse wuchs ins unermessliche. Diese Zombies wanderten inzwischen ungehindert durch die Städte und deshalb wagte sich auch niemand mehr so recht alleine nach draußen zu gehen. Milltär und Polizei waren ununterbrochen im Einsatz um der Sache Herr werden zu können, doch immer wenn man glaubte man würde es in den Griff bekommen, brach an einer anderen Stelle wieder eine Katastrophe aus.

Inzwischen hatten Forscher aus den USA herausbekommen das diese Zombies im großen und ganzen auch Tote waren. Die Vieren welche durch einen Biss von einem Untoten übertragen wurden, fraßen sich bis in das Gehirn und dadurch schaltete sich das Gehirn wieder an, jedoch ohne den Verstand nutzen zu können. Diese Zombies waren einzig und allein dazu in der Lage dem Drang zu fressen nachzukommen. Sie bewegten sich langsamer, aber sie verfügten anscheinend über ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör, denn Lärm schien diese geradezu anzuziehen. Allerdings konnte bisher noch keiner der Weltweiten Wissenschaftler erklären, woher dieser unbändige Appetit auf Fleisch und Blut kam. Diese Zombies waren Zombies, wie man sie eben aus all diesen Filmen kannte. Trotzdem gab es keine wirkliche Erklärung dafür, vorallem keine welche für die Menschen verständlich sein konnte.

Die Schulen und Kindergärten hatten geschlossen, aber immerhin gab es noch ein paar Geschäfte welche den Menschen auch in diesen Zeiten zur Verfügung standen. Zwar hatte die Regierung eine Ausgangssperre ab Zwanzig Uhr verhängt, doch die Vorfälle wurden immer häufiger. Trotzdem wollten sich viele Leute nicht einfach unterkriegen lassen. Sie glaubten das mit Sicherheit sich alles wieder einrenken würde. Deshalb versuchten sie auch so gut wie möglich die Normalität aufrecht zu erhalten.

Einer dieser Familien, welche sich durch all diese schlechten Nachrichten nicht unterkriegen lassen wollte, waren die Uchihas.

Die Familie lebte am äußersten Rand Tokios und bisher waren hier glücklicherweise noch keine Zombies aufgetaucht. Doch wahrscheinlich war auch dies nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wenn man sich die Nachrichten so ansah. Genau wie an diesem Vormittag. Im Zentrum waren mehr als Fünfzig Vorfälle berichtet wurden und das innerhalb eines Vormittags! Die Lage war ernst und schien nur noch von Stunde zu Stunde schlimmer zu werden. Itachi Uchiha, der älteste Sohn der Familie schaltete schließlich den Fernseher aus. Sie hatten genug schlechte Nachrichten gehört. Zudem schienen die Nachrichten seine ohnehin schon aufgewühlte Mutter nur noch nervöser zu machen.

Mikoto Uchiha lief unruhig auf und ab im Inneren ihres Wohnzimmers. Seit Stunden schon versuchte sie ihren Ehemann zu erreichen. Doch sein Handy war ausgeschaltet und sie hatte keine Ahnung wo er jetzt war und ob es ihm gut ging. Fugaku Uchiha war Inspektor bei der Polizeibehörde in Tokio. Seit Tagen schon kämpfte er gegen die Zombie Epedemie in Tokio und versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Doch bisher war er immer unversehrt nachhause zurückgekehrt und was noch wichtiger war, sie hatte ihn immer irgendwie erreichen können. Inzwischen war er schon seit dem Vortag unterwegs und seitdem hatte seine Familie auch kein Lebenszeichen von ihm gehört.

,,Mutter, setz dich bitte hin." Versuchte es Itachi zum wiederholten Mal. Er machte sich selbst Sorgen um seinen Vater aber trotzdem mussten sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Es konnte Hunderte Erklärungen dafür geben das sein Telefon ausgeschaltet war. Itachi wollte nicht gleich das schlimmste befürchten.

,,Ich kann mich nicht setzen!" Protestierte Mikoto. ,,Er war noch nie solange da draußen, seit das ganze angefangen hat. Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Sonst hätte er doch wenigstens bescheid gesagt."

Nun, dem konnte Itachi nicht wirklich wiedersprechen. Sein Vater war kein Mann, der seine Frau grundlos zu tode sorgen würde. Mit Sicherheit musste irgendetwas dazwischengekommen sein.

,,Vielleicht hat Vater sein Handy beim Einsatz verloren." Sagte Sasuke, der jüngste Sohn welcher bisher noch gar nichts gesagt hatte sondern nur still auf dem Sofa saß. ,,Das würde zumindestens erklären weshalb er sich nicht meldet. Immerhin hat Vater unsere ganzen Nummern auf seinem Handy gespeichert."

Da war schon etwas wahres dran. Fugaku Uchiha war zwar sehr scharfsinnig aber er hatte die Schwäche sich einfach keine Zahlen merken zu können, deshalb nutzte er auch immer den Kontakspeicher seines Handys um jemanden anzurufen. Selbst die Telefonnummern seiner Frau und Söhne konnte er nicht auswendig, ganz egal wie häufig er sie schon gewählt haben mochte.

,,Sasuke hat recht." bemerkte Itachi. ,,Es kann alle möglichen Erklärungen dafür geben, du solltest nicht an das schlimmste denken."

Mikoto schüttelte heftig mit ihren Kopf. Insgeheim wusste sie breits das irgendetwas passiert war. ,,Ich weiß das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Glaubt mir, ich spüre es."

Itachi strich sich seufzend durch sein langes Haar. Ehrlich er machte sich ja auch Sorgen um ihren Vater aber es brachte niemanden was durchzudrehen. Doch er konnte seine Mutter gut verstehen, immerhin hatte auch er ein ungutes Gefühl. Der Blick des jungen Mannes wanderte zu seinem Siebzehnjährigen jüngeren Bruder. Sasuke hatte bis jetzt noch nicht viel gesagt und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte neutral, aber Itachi kannte ihn besser. Er bemerkte wie angespannt er war.

Bis vor kurzem hatte Sasuke noch jeden Tag die Oberschule besucht, bis die Schulen aufgrund dieser Vorfälle geschlossen hatten. Seitdem hockte er Tag ein Tag aus Zuhause rum und das frustrierte Sasuke. Doch spätestens da hatte auch Sasuke begriffen das die Lage wirklich ernst war und es war kein Spiel mehr, was da draußen vor sich ging. Itachi konnte seinen kleinen Bruder gut verstehen, hatte die Universität die er besuchte auch nicht mehr geöffnet, seit sich das Ganze begann immer weiter auszubreiten.

,,Ich muss ihn suchen!" Verkündete Mikoto schließlich und riss ihren Ältesten aus seinen Gedanken.

,,Mutter das ist viel zu gefährlich." Widersprach Itachi ein.

,,Ich kann hier nicht mehr tatenlos herumsitzen. Ihr bleibt hier!" Protestierte sie scharf.

,,Nein, alleine ist das zu gefährlich. Ich werde dich fahren!" Sagte der ältere der Brüder energisch. Er würde seine Mutter nicht alleine da raus lassen.

Zögerlich nickte Mikoto. Sie wusste ihr Sohn hatte recht. Immerhin hatte sie nicht wirklich eine Ahnung was sie draußen erwartete. Und nach den Nachrichten zu urteilen, schien es wirklich immer schlimmer zu werden.

,,Dann komme ich auch mit!" Sagte Sasuke plötzlich und stand auf.

,,Nein. Du musst hier bleiben, falls Vater in der Zwischenzeit zurückkommen wird." Sagte Itachi und kramte die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche.

Sasuke wollte gerade protestieren, als seine Mutter ihm über den Mund fuhr. ,,Keine Diskussionen jetzt. Dein Bruder hat recht. Verschließ bitte die Türen und warte, bis wir zurück sind."

Wiederwillig nickte der jüngere Uchiha und blickte seiner Mutter und Bruder nach, als diese das Haus verließen. Als er die Tür hinter den beiden abschloss, sah er wie sie zusammen mit dem Auto wegfuhren. Seufzend begab er sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und hoffte das sie seinen Vater finden würden und alle unversehrt zurückkehrten.

Doch die Stunden verstrichen und eh er sich versah war es bereits später Nachmittag. Sasuke machte sich Sorgen. Von draußen schallte wahnsinniger Lärm, zuerst hatte er versucht das ganze zu ignorieren aber als er schließlich Schüsse vernahm, stand er auf und stürmte zum Fenster. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet was er dort zu sehen bekam. Auf der Straße vor seinem Haus, wanderten doch tatsächlich bereits einige von diesen Zomies herum und einge Menschen waren dabei vor ihnen wegzulaufen.

Sasuke wusste instinktiv das er diesen helfen musste, zumal bereits einer der Männer verletzt zu sein schien. Schnell schloss er die Haustür auf und rannte auf die Straße um diesen Leuten ein Zeichen zu geben ihm zu folgen.

,,Schnell hier her!" Rief er laut und deutlich und die Leute, welche aus Zwei Männern und einer Frau bestanden, rannten in seine Richtung. Die Untoten welche ihnen dicht auf den Fersen waren, konnten es glücklicherweise nicht mit ihrem Tempo aufnehmen, worauf sie es in das Haus der Uchihas schafften und Sasuke die Tür hinter ihnen verschließen konnte.

,,Da... Danke Junge..." Keuchte einer der Männer, welcher den anderen gestützt hielt.

Sasuke erwiderte mit einem Nicken. Normalerweise würde er nicht irgendwelche Fremden in ihr Haus lassen, aber das war ein Notfall. Er hatte im Fernsehn, gesehen gehabt wozu diese Untoten fähig waren, ganze Menschen waren zerfetzt wurden, und deshalb hatte der junge Uchiha es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, diese Leute ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

,,Du hast uns gerettet..." Sagte nun auch die Frau, welche schweißgebadet war.

,,Schon gut. Aber wie kommt es das diese Untoten nun auch hier auftauchen. Bisher waren sie doch nur im Zentrum gesichtet wurden." Wunderte sich Sasuke laut.

,,Junge, du hast anscheinend keine Ahnung was da draußen los ist." Bemerkte der Mann trocken.

Sasuke verkniff sich ein scharfes Kommentar welches ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er war seit, seine Schule geschlossen hatte nicht mehr außerhalb dieser Gegend gewesen, seine Eltern hatten es ihm strengstens untersagt. Und so hatte er sich damit begnügen müssen das ganze vom Fernsehn aus beobachten zu können.

Der Mann, welcher gestützt wurde, stöhnte auf und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

,,Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte Sasuke.

,,Er hat sich... unterwegs verletzt..." Sagte die Frau zögerlich. ,,Kann er sich irgendwo setzen, es geht ihm nicht so gut."

Obwohl Sasuke irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, das hier etwas faul war, nickte er wieder und führte die Truppe in das Wohnzimmer, wo der Verwundete keuchend auf das Sofa fiel.

,,Da draußen läuft alles drunter und drüber." Sagte die Frau schließlich. ,, Überall sind diese... Zombies oder wie sollen wir sie nennen. Es werden immer mehr..."

,,Aber ich dachte das Militär und die Polizei kümmert sich darum..." Wandte Sasuke ein.

,,In was für einer Traumwelt lebst du eigentlich." Lachte der Mann bitter auf. ,,Das Militär und die Polizei sind wahrscheinlich längst überrannt und zum Großteil werden sie auch schon wandelnde Tote sein. Die Menschen fliehen an den Rand der Stadt und locken somit all diese Zombies auch in Gegenden wie diese. Das ist die Realität da draußen."

Sasuke musste seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen um nicht zu zittern. Wenn es stimmte was dieser Mann sagte, dann war seinem Vater womöglich doch irgendetwas zugestoßen und nicht nur das, möglicherweise befanden sich inzwischen auch Itachi und seine Mutter in großer Gefahr. Ohne noch auf diese überraschenden Gäste zu achten, stürmte er in den Flur un wählte mit seinem Handy nocheinmal die Nummer seines Vaters. Wieder nur die Mailbox aber was noch viel beunruhigender war, war die Tatsache das bei seinem Bruder und seiner Mutter das gleiche war. Wie konnte das sein? War ihnen etwa auch irgendetwas zugestoßen. Er wählte wieder und wieder die Nummern seiner Familie, wobei er leise vor sich hin fluchte als sich das Signal einfach nicht änderte. Der Uchiha konnte sich nicht helfen, er war verdammt besorgt. Irgendwie wusste er bereits das irgendetwas passiert sein musste.

Ein lauter kreischender Schrei ließ ihn zusammfahren und augenblicklich drückte er sein Handy aus und rannte zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern, bei dem Anblick welcher sich ihm bot. In seinem Wohnzimmer stand tatsächlich einer dieser Zombies und riss diese Frau in Stücke!

Er brauchte eine Ewigkeit bis er realisierte das es der verletzte Mann war welcher sich verwandelt hatte! Und dann traf Sasuke die Erkenntnis.

,,Er wurde gebissen?!" Brüllte er verständnislos und voller Panik in seiner Stimme. ,,Er wurde gebissen und ihr habt ihn trotzdem hier mit reingebracht?!"

Der andere Mann hörte ihm gar nicht zu er schrie panisch herum und versuchte den Zombie, von der am Boden liegenden Frau wegzuziehen, wobei sich dieser Zombie in dessen Hals festbiss.

Sasuke zitterte als er panisch einige Schritte zurückwich. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte diese Pest in das Haus seiner Familie geholt. Er wusste das man das Gehirn dieser Untoten zerstören musste, doch in diesem Augenblick wusste er nicht wie er das tun sollte. Er war total erschrocken. Wer würde das nicht sein wenn er sich plötzlich an Sasukes Stelle wiederfinden würde?

Der ätzende Blutgeruch schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er hatte den Drang sich zu übergeben. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn lautes Kratzen an den Fensterscheiben ließ Sasuke in die Richtung des Fensters blicken und sein schlimmster Albtraum wurde war, als er erkannte das von draußen dort bereits einige dieser Zombies an den Fensterscheiben klebten. Verdammt, dieser Lärm musste sie irgendwie angelockt haben.

Obwohl noch immer völlig aufgewühlt wusste Sasuke das er irgendwie einen kühlen Kopf behalten musste, ansonsten würde er nämlich als der nächste Leckerbissen dieser Untoten enden. Er wusste mit Sicherheit das er hier nicht mehr bleiben konnte. Er musste von hier verschwinden und so schnell wie nur möglich seine Familie finden und verhindern das sie hierher zurückkehrten.

Er atmete tief ein. ,,jetzt oder nie..." Flüsterte er zu sich selbst als er die Haustür aufschloss und nach draußen stürmte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte und die Panik schoss durch seinen Körper als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die Zombies erkannte, welche bereits an seinem Haus standen. Trotzdem rannte er die Straße entlang und bog in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ab. Die Gegend in welcher Sasuke lebte war eine Einfamilienhaussiedlung und hier lebten meist nur bessergestellte Leute. Die Straßen waren sehr eng und kurz und meistens führten viele Verzweigungen und Gassen auf die Hauptstraße. Und der große Nachteil war das diese Gegend am äußersten Rand lag. Sasuke hatte es schon immer als Nachteil empfunden, schließlich hatte er immer Ewigkeiten gebraucht wenn er ins Zentrum wollte, aber noch niemals hatte er es in so einem Ausmaß gespürt. Wie sollte er es zu Fuß nur schaffen?

Bald konnte er aus der Ferne direkt in seiner Richtung weitere Zombies erkennen, deshalb bog er in eine Seitenstraße ein. Obwohl er ein sehr sportlicher junger Mann war, ging ihm langsam aber sicher die Puste aus und er bedauerte das er nicht wenigstens sein Fahrrad zur Verfügung hatte.

Er war bereits etliche Kilometer gerannt, als er wirklich kaum mehr konnte. Doch als er innehielt um Luft zu holen, hörte er das Röcheln welches für diese Untoten so üblich waren, da sie alle diese Geräusche absonderten. Sasuke zwang sich weiterzulaufen obwohl er schreckliches Seitenstechen hatte. Sicherheitshalber bog er in eine weitere Gasse ein, aber schon nach wenigen Schritten stoppte er erneut. Dieses Mal aus Schock.

Die Straße war blutverschmiert und überall lagen die zerissenen Gliedmaßen eines Menschen. Wenige Meter weiter hockten Zwei Zombies auf dem Boden und kauten genüsslich an einen Teil der Überreste herum. Zum Zweiten Mal hätte er am liebsten einfach nur gekotzt. Aber er musste hier weg. Als er sich umdrehen wollte um zurückzulaufen, musste er erschrocken feststellen das Drei weitere Untote in die Straße abbogen. Sie mussten ihn gehört haben, denn sie stampften mit ihren wiederwärtigen wackeligen Gang direkt auf ihn zu. Und das schlimmste kam, als die andern beiden, welche eben noch gefressen hatten, ebenfalls aufstanden und auf ihn zukamen.

Sasukes Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er wusste er war erledigt. hier gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Verzweifelt blickte er in alle Richtungen. Hinter ihm war ein Zaun. Er war zwar relativ hoch aber er konnte es drüber schaffen. Sasuke war ziemlich stolz auf sich selbst, das er es in dieser ausweglosen Situation noch verstand einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Schnell sprang er an dem Zaun hoch und zog sich selbst mit aller Kraft hinüber auf die andere Seite, bevor einer dieser Zombies ihn packen konnte. Jedoch landete er ziemlich schmerzhaft auf der anderen Seite, auf welcher sich ein privates Grundstück verbarg.

Er stöhnte schmerzhaft auf als er auf der anderen Seite auf den Boden landete. Trotzdem raffte er sich schnell wieder auf, nachdem er ein paar Mal tief ein und aus geatmet hatte. Wenn es überhaupt einen Vorteil gab den ein normaler Mensch gegenüber diesen wandelnden Leichen hatte, dann war es ganz klar das diese Untoten sich ausgesprochen langsam fortbewegten.

Nachdem der junge Uchiha Luft geholt hatte, musterte er das Grundstück auf welchen er gelandet war. Es war ein traditonell Japanisches Anwesen und es ähnelte rein optisch seinem eigenen Zuhause. Sasukes Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er daran dachte das in seinem Haus nun diese Untoten wütenden. Und er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um seine Famile. Das ganze kam ihm noch immer wie ein böser Traum vor aus dem er sich nur wünschte endlich aufzuwachen.

Er machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Haus, denn er fragte sich ob hier noch Leute Zuhause waren. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm helfen. Entschlossen es zumindestens zu versuchen, lief er zur Hintertür welche sich an der großen Holzverranda befand und klopfte lautstark. Drinen schien sich keiner zu rührern, stattdessen wurde wieder einmal etwas anderes aufmerksam auf ihn.

Die schwarzen Augen des Uchihas weiteten sich vor Schrecken als nun von Rechts ein weiterer Zombie erschien, welcher sich anscheinend bereits auf dem Grundstück aufgehalten hatte. Das Klopfen musste ihn angelockt haben.

,,Verdammt!" Fluchte Sasuke als er sich zum wiederholten Male umblickte um einen Ausweg aus seiner Misere zu finden. Doch dort befand sich nur der Zaun und was dahinter auf ihn wartete hatte er ja bereits gesehen.

Der Zombie kam immer näher und Sasuke war verzweifelt. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte schließlich ein Baumhaus welches an einem der Bäume befestigt war. Er entschied sich das es fürs erste besser war als gar nichts und rannte zu dem Baum und kletterte mit schnellen und gezielten Bewegungen nach oben. Und zur selben Zeit schoss ihm der Gednke durch den Kopf wie er es hier wieder runter schaffen sollte, immerhin, drehte dort unten der Zombie seine Runden. Und Sasuke musste zugeben das er echtes Glück gehabt hatte es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft zu haben.

Doch kaum war er ins Innere des kleinen Hauses gekrochen, traf ihm der nächste Schreck.

Dieses Mal war er jedoch nicht der Einzige welcher sich zu erschreckte. Im Inneren saß zusammengekauert ein junges Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter. Ihre hellen Augen weiteten sich als sie Sasuke erblickte und sie fiebte erschrocken auf.

,,Sei bloß still. ich tu dir nichts!" Sagte Sasuke schnell und auch in seiner Stimme konnte man heraushören, wie überrascht er selbt war. Auch wenn er verstehen konnte das sie Angst hatte und nicht wusste wer oder was er eigentlich war, sie durfte nicht schreien, ansonsten würde sie mit Sicherheit noch mehr von diesen Viechern anlocken.

Das Mädchen zog scharf die Luft ein und schlang ihre Arme fest um sich. ,,Wer bist du?"

,, Ich suche meine Familie aber diese Zombies sind überall, selbst da unten... Deshalb bin ich hier rauf gekommen." Erklärte er.

Das Mädchen nickte. ,,Ich... Ich verstecke mich hier auch... Und genau wie du habe ich keine Ahnung wo meine Familie jetzt ist..."

,,Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam." Sagte Sasuke. ,,Wie lange versteckst du dich hier schon? Und ist das da unten dein Haus?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ich bin hier schon seit gestern Abend... Und das ist mein Haus..."

,,Warum bist du dann hier oben und nicht in deinem Haus?" Fragte Sasuke verwirrt.

,,Meine jüngere Schwester hat gestern hohes Fieber bekommen und meine Eltern haben sie trotz der Situation da draußen ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich sollte hier auf sie warten... Doch einer unserer Angestellten ist gebissen wurden und er befindet sich im Inneren von meinem Haus... Deshalb bin ich hier hoch... Weil ich Angst hatte und nicht wusste wohin ich sonst soll... Außerdem muss ich da sein, wenn meine Familie zurückkommt." Erklärte das Mädchen.

Sasuke nickte. Ihre Situation war nicht so anders als seine eigene. Deshalb erzählte er wie er selbst hierher gelangt war und das er unbedingt seine Familie finden musste.

,,Ich bin übrigens Hinata." Sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. ,,Hinata Hyuga."

,,Sasuke Uchiha." Sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Obwohl die Situation in diesem Augenblick schon so ernst war, ahnte sie beide noch nicht das von nun an alles nur noch schlimmer werden würde.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wenn alles ander wird**

 **Kapitel 2: Das Mädchen aus dem Baumhaus**

Es war dunkel, als Sasuke sich noch immer in dem Baumhaus befand. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es genau war, aber wahrscheinlich war es bereits mitten in der Nacht. Für Hinata, das Mädchen welches sich hier oben bereits einen Tag länger versteckte, war es bereits die Zweite Nacht die sie hier verbrachte. Da es keinen Sinn machte, im dunkeln nach unten zu klettern und es nur reiner Selbstmord sein würde, hatte sich der Uchiha dazu entschlossen, das Versteck erst dann zu verlassen wenn die Sonne wieder aufgehen würde. Wie er es dann schaffen sollte hier unversehrt wegzukommen, war ihm noch ein Rätsel und er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Wie auch immer er hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit sich einen Plan zurechtzubasteln.

Während er an der Holzwand lehnte, dachte Sasuke an seine Familie. Er fragte sich wo seine Eltern und Itachi jetzt waren. Ob seine Mutter und sein Bruder, ihren Vater gefunden hatten und er betete innerlich das sie nicht zu ihrem Haus zurückkehren würden, weil dort diese Zombies waren und er Angst hatte das ihnen etwas zustoßen würde. Aber vielleicht war ihnen bereits etwas zugestoßen?

In der Stille der Nacht konnte er von unten das Stöhnen und Röcheln der Zombies hören. Und das schmerzhafte Gefühl in seiner Brust wurde nur noch stärker. Es war durchaus möglich das seine Eltern und sein Bruder vielleicht auch schon zu diesen Monstern geworden waren.

Ein Schluchzer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken als er aufblickte, zu Hinata, die direkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um ihre herangezogenen Beine geschlungen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Sasuke wusste nicht wie er mit ihren Tränen umgehen sollte. Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen weshalb sie weinen musste aber ihm ging es in diesem Moment auch nicht wirklich besser und da er generell nicht gerade ein mitfühlender Typ war, entschied er sich fürs erste dazu sie möglichst zu ignorieren. Aber sie begann nur noch mehr zu schluchzen und viele Tränen tropften aus ihren großen Augen. Hinata versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit sie keine weiteren Untoten anlockte und wahrscheinlich konnte man sie da unten auch gar nicht hören. Aber Sasuke der weniger als einen Meter von ihr entfernt saß, konnte das natürlich nicht ganz so einfach ausblenden.

Obwohl er sich nach außen hin immer kühl und unnahbar gab, war er doch kein Eisklotz. Er konnte Hinatas Gefühle und Ängste wirklich exakt nachvollziehen, immerhin saßen sie irgendwie im selben Boot.

Deshalb kramte er auch aus seiner Hosentasche ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte ihr rüber. Sie blickte ihn überrascht, aus ihren verweinten Augen an, bevor sie es zögerlich entgegennahm und sorgfältig ihre Nase putzte.

,,Vielen Dank..." Flüsterte Hinata.

,,Keine Ursache." Antwortete er und lehnte sich wieder zurück. ,,Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie du dich fühlst..."

Hinata nickte. ,,Ich weiß... Du hast auch keine Ahnung wo deine Familie ist... Und ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier noch warten soll, bis sie wieder zurückkommen... Ich meine wenn sie zurückkommen... Vielleicht..." Das Mädchen brach ab, weil sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrer Handfläche über ihre Wangen um die Tränen wegzuwischen. ,,Entschuldigung..."

,,Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"

,,Na ja... Du hast genug eigene Probleme... Und ich heule hier vor dir rum..." sie senkte ihren Blick und vermied es ihn direkt anzublicken.

,,Schon in Ordnung. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist mir auch grad zum heulen zumute." Sagte Sasuke mehr zu sich selbst. Er wusste nicht warum er so viel mit diesem eigentlich fremden Mädchen sprach, vielleicht lag es ja daran das er sich ganz plötzlich in einer Welt voll mit wandelnden Leichen wiederfand, keine Ahnung hatte was mit seiner Familie war und er auch nicht wusste, wie er von hier nochmal runterkommen sollte und was dann werden sollte. Eigentlich konnte er noch immer nicht glauben in was für einer Situation er sich befand und zum wiederholten Male wünschte er sich aus diesen Albtraum aufwachen zu können. Denn ehrlich gesagt war alles nur noch beschissen und was würde ab jetzt kommen?

,,Aber im Gegensatz zu mir weinst du nicht." Stellte Hinata fest, wobei in ihren Augen noch immer Tränen funkelten.

Sasuke lachte kurz auf. ,,Tränen stehen einem Mädchen einfach besser als Jungs. Das ist alles."

Jetzt war es Hinata, welche lächeln musste. Aber schon einen Augenblick später wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. ,,Ich weine ständig, weißt du. Eigentlich bin ich eine richtige Heulsuse aber ich glaube jetzt ist es das erste Mal das ich wirklich einen Grund habe zu heulen..."

,,Ja, im Moment hat wohl jeder noch lebende Mensch Grund zum heulen..."

Hinata senkte wieder ihren Blick. ,,Ich frage mich wie es meiner Schwester geht... ich hoffe das sie und meine Eltern in Sicherheit sind..."

,,Das Haido Krankenhaus ist das einzige welches in der letzten Woche überhaupt noch in Betrieb war. Haben deine Eltern sie dorthin gebracht?" Fragte Sasuke.

,,Ja... Sie wollten es jedenfalls... Aber das Krankenhaus befindet sich am anderen Ende der Stadt.. Ich hoffe sie haben es dorthin geschafft und sie sind, okay."

Der Uchiha wusste nicht warum er sie unbedingt aufmuntern wollte, denn normalerweise interessierte er sich nicht für die Gefühle anderer aber vielleicht hatte er so das Gefühl sich selbst ein wenig aufzumuntern, denn er steckte schließlich in der gleichen Misere wie sie.

,,Das Krankenhaus wird mit Sicherheit auch vom Militär bewacht... immerhin ist es das einzige was momentan im Betrieb ist..." Sagte er deshalb. ,,Sicher haben viele Menschen dort Zuflucht gefunden..."

,,Vielleicht sind sie gar nicht dort angekommen... Ich meine ich habe gesehen was hier los ist... Selbst zu unseren Haus sind sie schon gelangt..."

Sasuke senkte ebenfalls seinen Blick, weil er das gleiche über seine eigene Familie dachte. Er betete das Itachi gut auf ihre Mutter aufpassen würde und das sein Vater auch irgendwo da draußen okay war. ,,Gestern war es ja noch nicht so schlimm... Ich bin mir sicher sie haben es geschafft..."

Das Mädchen zwang sich zu lächeln. ,,Ich hoffe es... Aber ich bezweifle das sie noch einmal hierher zurückkommen..."

,,Die Frage ist eher ob sie es überhaupt noch hierher schaffen können. Die ganze Umgebung ist voll von diesen... Zombies..."

,,Ich weiß nicht wirklich was hier gerade vor sich geht... Ich verstehe es nicht und es macht mir Angst..."" Sagte Hinata ehrlich.

,,Da bist du nicht die einzige..." Sasuke wirkte nachdenklich als er fortfuhr. ,,Ich hoffe meine Familie kehrt nicht zu unserem Haus zurück um mich zu suchen... Es wäre ihr Todesurteil..."

Hinatas Gesicht verzog sich in eine schmerzhafte Maske, als sie erneut mit den Tränen kämpfte. ,,Gla... Glaubst du das gleiche auch hier?"

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann schon. Ich wäre fast gestorben als ich hier ankam... Wirklich... Wenn dieses Baumhaus hier nicht wäre, dann wäre ich tot..."

,,Ich muss meine Familie warnen... Ich muss zum Krankenhaus... Aber wie soll das gehen?" Fragte sie mit Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme.

Das Haido Krankenhaus... Der Uchiha konnte sich vorstellen das viele Menschen dort Unterschlupf gefunden hatten. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung wo er seine eigene Familie suchen sollte, aber was wäre wenn sein Vater verwundet war und deshalb niemand ihn hatte erreichen können. Dann hätte man ihn mit Sicherheit dorthin gebracht. Er wusste es war nur Wunschdenken und hatte nicht gerade Hand und Fuß aber eigentlich war es der einzige Anhaltspunkt den er überhaupt hatte. Mit Sicherheit würde dort auch Polizei und Militär sein um es zu schützen... Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens erfahren wo genau sich sein Vater befand...

,,Woran denkst du?"

Hinatas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte in ihr blasses, von Angst gezeichneten Gesicht und erklärte ihr schließlich was ihm selbst gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Sie nickte verstehend. ,,Das klingt logisch für mich. Vielleicht ist das deine einzige Chance... Wirst du mit mir zusammen hingehen?"

Er war überrascht das sie sich wirklich dazu entschlossen hatte mit ihm zusammen zu gehen, aber andererseits... Was sollte man sonst machen? Irgendwas musste man doch tun, hier oben würden sie sowieso verhungern wenn sie noch länger blieben und wenn sie nicht bald von hier verschwinden würden, dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis noch mehr dieser Untoten hier auftauchten. Aber die Frage war, wie...

,,Wie sollen wir von hier weg kommen?" Sprach Hinata aus was er soeben gedacht hatte.

Seufzend, warf er seinen Kopf zurück. ,,Keine Ahnung... Es ist gefährlich aber es wird da draußen auch nicht besser. Und es wird immer schwieriger werden, umso länger wir hier oben sitzen..."

,,In den Nachrichten sagten sie, das man das Gehirn des Toten zerstören muss..." Sagte Hinata zögerlich.

,,Ich weiß..."

,,Aber ich stelle es mir fürchterlich vor... Ich meine... Trotz allem sind das doch eigentlich Menschen..."

,,Das sind keine Menschen mehr..." Unterbrach Sasuke, als er sich mit Abscheu daran erinnerte wie der Untote in seinem Wohnzimmer über die anderen Beiden hergefallen war. Und wie auf der Straße diese Zombies an Toten Menschen herumgefressen hatten. Was immer diese Monster auch waren, Menschen ganz bestimmt nicht. Sasuke wusste das er nicht mehr zögern würde einen von diesen zu zerstören... Der Schock und die Angst saßen ihm noch immer tief in den Knochen, aber er wusste er musste kämpfen wenn er es schaffen wollte seine Familie zu finden.

,,Vielleicht hast du recht... Ich habe schließlich auch gesehen, wie sie über alles lebendige herfallen... Aber es ist trotzdem schrecklich..."

,,Aber es ist notwendig." Unterbrach er erneut. ,,Ich beherrsche Kendo... Wenn ich irgendetwas Schwertähnliches finde... Einen Stock oder ein schmales Brett...

,,Du beherrschst Kendo?" Fragte Hinata überrascht.

Sasuke nickte. ,,Aber das nützt mir im Moment nicht viel... Ich habe nichts was ich als Waffe verwenden könnte..."

,,Wie wäre es dann damit?"

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich, als Hinata plötzlich aus einem Bündel Stoff ein echtes Katana herauszog.

,,Du hast ein echtes Schwert bei dir?" Fragte er und konnte es nicht glauben. Es wurde immer seltsamer! Er saß hier mit diesem fremden Mädchen, in einem Bauhaus wo unten dutzende von Untoten ihr Unwesen trieben und noch dazu hatte sie ein Katana bei sich! Welcher Mensch besaß schon ein echtes Schwert?!

Hinata errötete, als sie erkannte was Sasuke zu denken schien. Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. ,,Das Schwert ist antik und gehört zu einer historischen Sammlung meines Vaters. Eigentlich hängen sie nur zur Deko an unserer Wand... Aber als sich unser Angestellter gebissen wurden war... Ich hatte solche Angst bekommen und habe es einfach gegriffen, als Waffe... Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe wie man damit umgeht..."

,,Oh... Du weißt schon das du ziemlich merkwürdig bist.." Bemerkte Sasuke, der es noch immer etwas komisch fand.

,,Das... Das habe ich schon oft gehört..." Gab Hinata aufrichtig zu. ,,kannst du wenigstens damit was anfangen?"

Sasuke nahm das Schwert entgegen und betrachtete es sorgfältig. Ehrlich gesagt er hatte noch niemals in seinem Leben ein echtes Katana benutzt, aber er beherrscht Kendo ziemlich gut und auch wenn er bisher nur mit einem Holzschwert gekämpft hatte, es würde bestimmt keinen allzu großen Unterschied machen.

,,Ich glaube es ist okay..."

,,Das ist ja wenigstens etwas." Sagte Hinata.

,,Aber wenn ich das nehme, was ist dann mit dir? Kannst du dich irgendwie selbst verteidigen?"

,,Na ja... Ich kann Aikido..."

,,Was?" Fragte Sasuke ungläubig. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das dieses schüchterne Mädchen eine Kampfsportart beherrschte.

Wieder schien sie zu wissen was er dachte, denn sie errötete noch mehr. ,,Ich kann wirklich Aikido... Aber ich nutze es normalerweise nur im Training und ich weiß nicht wirklich ob es bei diesen... na ja Toten... oder was auch immer sie sind wirkt..."

,,...Na ja... es ist besser als gar nichts..." Sagte er, noch immer fasziniert von der Tatsache das dieses komische Mädchen für Überraschungen sorgte.

,,Wir müssen es zum Haido Klinikum schaffen... Aber es ist sehr weit von hier..."

,,Egal. Dann müssen wir halt kämpfen aber das ist unsere einzige Chance..." Sasukes Blick blieb an dem Schwert, welches er noch immer in den Händen hielt hängen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es schaffen konnte, wirklich das Gehirn dieser Zombies zu zerstören, aber... Er musste es wohl schaffen, denn auch wenn erst seit einen Tag hier draußen, der Uchiha wusste bereits das er sterben würde, wenn er sich nicht behauptete. Er musste stark sein, doch er war so nervös und innerlich zitterte er vor Angst diesen Untoten noch einmal gegenüber stehen zu müssen. Trotzdem...

,,Du bist mutig..." Murmelte Hinata. ,,Nicht so wie ich. Ich habe Angst... aber ich muss etwas tun... Ich muss meine Familie finden..."

Er nickte wieder. ,,Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, müssen wir von hier verschwinden..."

Hinata sagte nichts und einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis sie sagte; ,,Ich bin froh das du hier aufgetaucht bist... Ohne dich könnte ich es nicht... Nicht alleine..."

Sasuke sagte nichts. Er schloss nur seine Augen und versuchte alles auszublenden, wenigstens für einen Moment. Doch er fand keine Ruhe, zu nervös und aufgeregt war er selbst. Und er hatte Angst. Schrecklich Angst sogar, aber er war zu stolz um dies diesem Mädchen zu zeigen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er zu Hinata, welche ihre Augen ebenfalls geschlossen hatte. Sie sah aus als würde sie schlafen, aber aus irgendeinen Grund, wusste er das sie wach war. Insgeheim war er auch froh, sie hier getroffen zu haben. So musste er wenigstens nicht alleine raus in diese Hölle. Zu Zweit würde es besser sein, das wusste er.

VIELEN DANK FÜR DAS REVIEW :)

IM NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL WERDEN SICH SASUKE UND HINATA DURCHKÄMPFEN UND EIN PAAR ANDERE LEUTE KENNENLERNEN, ICH HOFFE ES WIRD ETWAS MEHR ACTION BEINHALTEN ALS DIESES ;)


End file.
